


The Great Papyrus

by undertalefruitsalad



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bondage, Degradation, Dom/sub, Ecto-Genitalia (Undertale), Humiliation, Kink Exploration, Light BDSM, M/M, Papster - Freeform, Skull Fucking, mentioned one-sided fontcest, mentioning of rape-play phantasies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 03:32:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11797524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/undertalefruitsalad/pseuds/undertalefruitsalad
Summary: Sans' boss, Doctor Gaster, and his brother, Papyrus, have shown interest in one another. Now they explore what they really need from the other monster.





	The Great Papyrus

There he was now. Standing bare in front of his brothers’ employer. He was very nervous, even though he knew there was nothing to worry about. Doctor Gaster was still dressed but his formfitting shirt and tight pants left not much to be desired and let Papyrus imagination go wild. There was nothing spoken between them for several moments, only the tickling of the elders gaze, while he studied Papyrus body, went straight through his bones. 

“Please, come over here Papyrus.”

Gaster calmly stood a few feet away, with a hand reaching out towards the naked skeleton. 

Papyrus wasn’t sure if he was more terrified or excited. As he finally managed to will his body to move, the path he needed to cross seemed far too long. How had he managed to get in this situation in the first place? With each echoing step he thought about the meeting that led to this: 

His interest for the elder had been vague at first. There had not been enough interaction between them to let anything more than a slight infatuation blossom. But then, no day in particular, their paths crossed in Waterfall. Every conversation they’ve had so far had been while Sans was with them, so the greeting, while polite, was rather uncomfortable, at least for Papyrus. The skeleton was aware of the way the scientist eyed him whenever they saw each other. It was not uncomfortable. A tender look, almost fatherly with a certain sharpness, just like he imagined the other to study one of his subjects. It was rather intriguing. Papyrus could not deny his curiosity, how it would be like if the other could touch him, if the elder could use him the way he liked, for whatever purpose he needed. After every encounter he found himself thinking about the way Gaster would treat him if his brother wasn’t around. 

Finally, this was the case when they met in the dimly lit room, but nothing aside from uncomfortable silence came from Papyrus for once. Gaster on the other hand seemed to be perfectly fine with the quiet and serene atmosphere surrounding them. To Papyrus dread, the older monster didn’t show any signs of helping him out of the unfortunate situation. In a vain attempt to destroy the silence with his common loud voice, he just started babbling about the next-best thing that came to his mind.

“DOCTOR GASTER! HAVE YOU EVER TRIED SPAGHETTI? OF COUSE YOU HAVE, EVERYBODY HAS, BUT DO YOU LIKE THEM? THIS MIGHT BE AN EQUALLY RIDICULOUS QUESTION, SINCE EVERYONE JUST LOVES SPAGHETT, BUT OTHER PASTA IS QUITE ENJOYABLE AS WELL! PEOPLE SHOULD JUST GIVE THEM A TRY!”

The Doctor smiled at him in mild amusement, all the while Papyrus feverishly looked for another topic he could use to let the conversation turn into a better one. Right when he opened his mouth again, Gaster replied.

“Don’t you think Waterfall is a lovely place Papyrus? Admittedly, it has an eerie beauty to it, but it also has a special charm and spreads an easing calmness.”

Papyrus halted. Yes, he liked it in Waterfall, that’s why he came here every once in a while. 

“YES, IT IS NICE.”

“Then I wonder, why would you ruin this nice moment of silence with talking? Especially when it is obviously so difficult for you at the moment. I would not mind to just be with you and listen to the murmur of the water around us. Sometimes there is no need for the spoken word.”

Said the man who speaks in hands. 

It was rather embarrassing that the Doctor immediately saw through Papyrus struggles. Gaster stepped closer.

“Listen here Papyrus, a young man, all by himself and with an elder, can be an uncomfortable situation. I never had the feeling that we wouldn’t get along in a private meet up, so you feeling so obviously distraught is most likely caused by the attraction that stirs between us. Please correct me if I am wrong.”

With every word of the older monster, Papyrus began to shrink in on himself. At the end he only looked aside in shame and nodded. 

“Alright, how about we do something about it? Let’s set up a time and place to … explore our physical needs for the other, if you feel more comfortable with that.”

This was not an invitation for a romantic date, this was a suggestion for nothing more than a love affair. 

“I-I WOULD LIKE THAT Very Much.”

Despite it being true, Papyrus was not any less nervous about a promised rendezvous. Even if he now had time to prepare himself and with actual knowledge of what this was supposed to lead to, he still was scared. Nevertheless, he wanted it! 

So now he stood in front of Doctor Gaster. The serious and mild looking gentleman had an aura of respect and wisdom to him. Even though Sans was by no means as elegant as the other, a certain thing he couldn’t place a finger on, reminded Papyrus of his brother. But there was a slumbering danger about the Doctor that Papyrus thrilled to his bones. 

He knew Gaster meant no harm. He could see it, feel it. Still, there was something about the old monster he could never figure out. Something deep and alluring. He had a regal prestige and as far as Papyrus had heard from others, he never lost his composure. 

Papyrus knew he was safe when he took the hand that was held in front of him. Delicate and smooth fingers wrapped around his phalanges and pulled him closer.

“I know why you are here. I know what you want and I know what you need. It would be a pleasure showing it to you. Do you think you are ready to experience yourself in a way you never have before?”

Papyrus felt himself tense but the quiet way Gaster spoke and the soft touch of the hand still holding his eased his nervousness. 

He took a shaky, deep breath before answering:

“YES!”

Without changing his expression, the Doctor bowed his head and spoke again.

“Very well, before we go any further I want you to understand that this is for both of us. To enjoy ourselves. If you feel like this is not what you want, you only have to say so. But I will do my best to not even let it come to this.”

Papyrus nodded in understanding.

Gaster stepped closer until his body pressed softly against Papyrus’.

“For now, you are not The Great Papyrus anymore. You are my toy I chose to play with as I please.”

Gasters hands drifted to Papyrus neck, the thumb carefully caressing the soft structure of the vertebra underneath, while the other fingers gently wrapped themselves around the bones and added a light but distinct pressure. 

“I will throw you from the high horse that your brother set you on and when you are lying in the dirt where you belong, I will show you just how dirty you truly are.”

“Yes, please do!”

The skeleton whispered those words while he moved even closer to the one degrading him like that.

Papyrus was used to the high praises of his brother. Ever since they were small, Sans assured Papyrus of his greatness and Papyrus tried his best to live up to those standards. If his big brother thought he was great, he had to be, and that meant he had to act accordingly. Even if it was tiring. Even if that meant doing what he had to, instead of what he wanted to. He had to be a model citizen and as such he had to be known by everyone he met. He would rather stay inside and mull over his puzzles, but it was his duty. He didn’t want to disappoint his brother and if he was as great as Sans thought him to be, he would have no trouble to grow into his role. 

Indeed, with time he managed to find a way to incorporate his own interests into the tasks he deemed necessary to be The Great Papyrus.

But now, he was simply Papyrus.

“You are just like everybody else, giving in to your urges. Following your needs. There is nothing great about you! You are just a skeleton. Mere bones held together by magic. You have no reason to stand there so mighty and proud. Get on your knees, where you belong.”

His legs had already started trembling; Papyrus breath was heavy as he tried to concentrate on Gasters words while he was just so very close to him. It was easy enough to smell him, the heavy scent of the sweltering heat and sulphur, the distinct odour of Hotland, and chlorine overlaying all of Papyrus senses. The thrum of the Doctors voice reverberated through his entire being and made his bones feel like jelly, he mostly stood because of Gaster pressing his hand against Papyrus’ tailbone and his own body against him. He closed his eyes to let himself get swept away by the monster in front of him. The hand roaming, the body heat the elder emitted, the dangerously low baritone and the smell, all dominating his foggy mind. 

As he felt the grip around his hips loosen Papyrus let himself sink to the floor while he tried to be as close to Gasters form as he could. When he finally settled on the ground, he wrapped his arms around the legs of the man before him and held on tight. Papyrus face was almost at the high of the others crotch and he could feel the bulge that had formed, when he slid to his knees. 

Now, without prompting, Papyrus began to snuggle his face against the clothed erection. His nasal bone nipped softly into the soft flesh. Just like an answer he felt the Doctors hip move slightly forward. Greedily the kneeling skeleton opened his mouth and let his tongue slide along the fabric, before he started suckling on the hidden shaft. 

Very faintly the heavy scent of Gasters arousal could be registered, but it only served to arouse Papyrus even more. He couldn’t wait to shed the clothes and free the member he was eagerly awaiting. In his lust he had grabbed on tighter to Gasters legs and burrowed his head deeper in the elders’ crotch. 

Just as he started getting really into it, Papyrus felt a hand on his head and then an intrusive thumb in his socket, before he was roughly pulled away from his task.

“I don’t recall telling you to touch me.”

The finger in Papyrus’ socket circled its outlines, invading his insides every once in a while. It stung slightly but was a welcome sensation. So far so, that Papyrus head twitched ahead to let the finger slide in deeper. He had never tried something like this before, but the feeling was indescribable. In the process, Papyrus hadn’t even registered that his jaw had parted and just the faintest trace of drool was running down along his open mouth. Within seconds another pair of fingers was diving inside and played with his tongue. The finger pinched it and held it between them, before they let Papyrus lick and suck on them.

The younger was lost in his task, adored the feeling of those soft fingers inside him. Still, he managed to look up to Gaster. He wanted to see his expression and know if he enjoyed it as much as Papyrus did.

The Doctor looked fondly down on Papyrus before his expression darkened. 

“If your brother could see you like this, crouching on the floor, servicing another monster out of his own volition. What would he think of you now?” 

Papyrus stared.

Indeed how would Sans think of him? Would he hate him? Would he be disappointed? Would he be disgusted? He was usually so relaxed and understanding but … He was always so proud of his little brother and praised his every deed. He would be shocked to see Papyrus being treated like that. 

Probably he would even intervene, trying to save his little brother from such filthy tasks.

And … 

Maybe, after the first shock left him, maybe Sans would realise how Papyrus truly was. He wouldn’t see him as his pure, innocent babybrother anymore. He would see he was a grown man with wishes and needs. Maybe his brother would be mad, angry that he hadn’t come to him and instead went to another man. 

And, maybe, he would take Gasters place instead. Show him who is the big brother, that the old man could never keep up with Sans. Eventually, Sans would accept Papyrus despite him being a failure, because Sans loves him so much and after the initial irritation about the whole situation he would, maybe, agree to invite the Doctor again and together they would do unspeakable things to Papyrus. 

The skeleton had a shiver rush through his body and a blush shown on his features, before a burning pain and his head flying to the side pulled him back to the situation at hand.

“I think I asked you a question. But the thought of your brother seemed to distract you quite a bit. Tell me: What was it that you imagined? Did you have improper thoughts about your dear brother? Did you imagine him finding out about your dirty little secret? Is that it?”

“Y-yes that is correct.”

“So? Do I need to repeat my questions?”

“N-no.”

Papyrus lowered is head, hands balling into fist.

Telling Gaster about it shouldn’t make him feel hotter than he already was. Thinking about his brother shouldn’t be arousing either! 

He took a deep breath before he started talking.

“I thought about him finding out about this. Taking me away from you only to pleasure himself with me, to show that I only belong to him and nobody else… b-b-but … then we have a talk … a-and,”

The feeling of Gasters shoe sliding along his inner femur, up to his pelvis irritated him and made Papyrus sputter. 

“Keep going Papyrus!”

“and t-then he would understand that you did only good things to me and because he wants only the best for me he would invite you to join us and ahhh ah-nd then you two would wreck me until I can’t think, until I can’t wa-ah-lk.”

The foot had found its goal and pressed pleasantly against Papyrus’ pubis. The pressure only became harder until it was slightly painful.

“So young and already so tainted and vile. What other filthy thoughts may lie within your corrupted head.”

An even harder push against his sensitive bones had the skeleton whimpering. 

Gaster leaned down, looking him deep in the eyes. Papyrus knew there were many more sinful thoughts in his head, but he didn’t dare to tell Gaster about it, not until he made him at least.

“Well, since you have been already so eager, I think it is about time to get to work.”

With those words, Gaster began to open his belt, followed by the top button, before the zipper made its characteristic sound. For Papyrus all of these steps took far too long and were executed far too slowly. He would leap forward to help in the process, but Gaster still had his hips pinned down with his foot, with less pressure than before, but still noticeably. 

When finally the dick he had been expecting was right in front of his face and basically free for him to take, Papyrus barely held on before he looked up pleadingly. 

“Bask in the glory before you! Look at someone who actually accomplished true greatness and worship him the way he deserves.” 

There was not more motivation needed for the kneeling monster to wrap his hands around the shaft and feel the velvet touch of the hardened penis. Gaster was a great man. In any account. And even though Papyrus was intimidated, he wanted this cock inside him! He wanted to take it all, taste and swallow the cum, feel it inside his head, running down his bones and cling onto them until it dried. 

He opened his mouth, letting his tongue lap at the erection, lubricating it with his spit. Then he let his hands get to work. He loved the soft feeling of the skin following the movements of his strokes. But it seemed Papyrus didn’t do it right, because the Doctors hands wrapped around his own and led him on. Showed him to grip harder and move slower. 

“This is not a race Papyrus! I like it sensual and would welcome to feel your touches in all their intensity.”

Hearing this, Papyrus tried his best to comply on his own and soon felt the hands leave and instead settle on his head. 

“Don’t you think your mouth needs to be occupied as well? It seems so empty with your jaw already hanging open like this. Or is it rather that you would like to beg for it to be filled?”

Papyrus wasn’t sure what to do now. He hadn’t even registered that his mandible had dropped until Gaster just mentioned it. While the elder talked, Papyrus saw how a little droplet of Gasters seed began to form at the tip of his cock. His tongue reached out to lick it up intuitively but was stopped from firm hands holding his head in place. 

“If you want it you need to ask nicely. I thought you had learned manners at some point in your life. Or didn’t your brother teach you well enough?”

The mentioning of his brother made Papyrus feel even more turned on than before. 

“No, Sans taught me well. I am sorry, I should have been a good boy.”

“Yes, you should have. How about you fix your lack of correct behaviour now?”

“Y-YES! D-Doctor I would like to take your … manhood please.”

One of Gasters hands caressed his cheek while he whispered with the sweetest voice:

“And what would you like to do with it?”

Oh, so, so many things!

That’s what he thought, what Papyrus said was:

“I would like to have it in my mouth please, so I can choke on your cum. And … I would like it everywhere else too, please. I just want it inside me!”

“Hm, seems like you indeed do know how to behave accordingly. But I don’t think you deserve your treat just yet.”

Papyrus look changed from hopeful anticipation to dreadful frustration.

“I don’t recall you telling me about the other fantasies you are hiding from your big brother. You know it’s not good to keep secrets. Why don’t you tell the good old Doctor all about it?”

The last words were hushed directly into Papyrus face and he soaked them up like a starving man his first meal. 

The mentioning of Sans made Papyrus soul quiver, before he remembered the question and what other thoughts had crossed his mind in his restless sleep. 

He thought of how Flowey once held Papyrus in his grip, the vines tightly wrapped around his wrists and he had been surprised how strong this plant had been. 

At night, he thought about it often. More than he would like. He didn’t want to touch himself to the memory of it. Adding to other strange phantasies, he would rather not think about, he decided to simply avoid bedtime at all costs. Who never went to bed and whose thoughts would always be occupied, could not think about the things that a hero should not be thinking about.

But now, with Doctor Gaster in front of him, who had no troubles with his interest, but instead encouraged him and helped Papyrus explore them, he could finally admit to his needs. A little breathless he thought about how to formulate his words. 

“I would like to be tied up. I thought about this when I touched myself.”

“Tell me more about it!”

Gasters voice rumbled through the room.

“I imagined how I would be tied down and then I would be fucked by monsters until I couldn’t take it anymore. But even when I screamed for them to stop, they would still grab me until all of them were satisfied.”

Gasters eyes gleamed the more Papyrus talked.

“Oh you filthy little boy, always so energetic and eager and now you want the old man to work for you while you just lie there and take it? What a spoiled brat! I will show you what you get when you ask for such things.”

He pressed his cock into Papyrus face.

“But before I even begin consider filling your other holes, you have a task to finish and if I you do it nicely, I might consider giving you what you desire.”

Before Papyrus could even smile at the Doctor in gratification, Gaster slammed Papyrus’ head onto his cock, aiming for the skeletons socket. The intrusion felt so much better than even in his wildest dreams, simply the feeling of being filled was breathtaking. He moaned as the elder didn’t even let him get to work and simply slammed his shaft into him while moving Papyrus’ head without he having any say in it. The younger simply let him. Those strong hands holding him securely in a tight grip, giving him no way to budge, even if he wanted to. He just had to take it. And he enjoyed every second and every rough move of Gasters show of dominance. 

He never would have thought that the inside of his head could feel even the slight twitches of the others cock, but he felt it and it was great! To Papyrus dismay, just when he found a rhythm, Gaster retreated.   
The long, pitiful whine that followed was soon stopped by harsh words.

“Shut up! If you want to get properly fucked then get on the bed. Pronto!” 

It took a few moments before Papyrus scrambled himself together and hurried to the bed. 

“I want you on your back. Spread your arms and legs.”

Papyrus did as told. 

Gaster undressed fully before he languidly walked around the bed. The skeleton lying there looked attentively at the naked form circling him. A man of his age shouldn’t be this attractive. While he still felt impatient because of the promised play waiting for him, he also enjoyed to look at his partner as long as he walked around and eyed Papyrus in return. 

When Gaster finally stood still and stepped closer he bowed down, pulling several ropes from under the bed. 

He slipped onto the mattress, straddling Papyrus form and grabbing one of his wrists. First, the Doctor slid the rope through radius and ulna before he wrapped it around the wrist and knotted it tightly, then fastened it to the post of his bed. The process was repeated with the other arm, as well as the legs. During the process, the youngers eyes had become hazy. Feeling the tight restrain of the rope was heavenly. When the Doctor was finally finished, Papyrus tested the bindings. They didn’t offer much room for him to struggle, precisely what he wanted. There wasn’t much time for him to enjoy the feeling before Gaster moved higher to hover above his ribcage and ordered:

“I want to fuck your mouth. Open! Now!”

Papyrus reacted immediately. As soon as his mouth was opened wide enough, Gaster shoved his dick inside. 

“Suck it, like the good little bitch you are.”

And so Papyrus did. He felt the heavy pressure against his tongue and ravelled in the taste. 

He didn’t get much time to actually work before Gaster leaned forward, holding himself up on the headboard of the bed while he worked his dick deeper into Papyrus waiting cavity.

“Hah! You enjoy chocking on my thick cock huh? Shouldn’t surprise me by now. Go boy, take it all in, take it real deep.”

Papyrus felt the huge shaft drilling its way into his head. He felt the slight tickle of his sweat running down his skull and the movements of Gasters body over him, while holding on to his binds, pulling on them in desperate struggles.

It was vile, it was disgusting and nothing he should do or even enjoy, but Papyrus had never felt better or more alive than he felt now. 

His head was pressed into the mattress, he had absolutely no way to not just lie there and take it. As Gaster got faster in his thrusts the bouncy give of the mattress made Papyrus go after the dick leaving him.

The previous skullfucking had Gaster left very aroused and it didn’t take long until Papyrus could feel the expected stutter in the others hips. He prepared himself to finally get the sweet release he wished to get from the other. That, he was denied. Because just before he came, Gaster pulled out. Papyrus tried to go after it, to get the cock into his mouth again, but he didn’t get far. Instead, he could see how Gaster pumped his engorged shaft himself. 

“If you want your reward, you better keep your mouth open.”

Papyrus didn’t need to be told twice. He dropped his jaw immediately and cross-eyed the others erection in expectation.

Not all of the elders cum landed on his tongue. A huge part of his face was hit and some even landed on his torso. Luckily, Gaster had good aim. A full-body shiver went through Papyrus frame when the whitish cum dribbled around his socket and slowly ran inside. 

“This look suits you Papyrus.”

Gaster said with a smile.

Trying his best, Papyrus tongue leapt away all of Gasters essence it could reach. When he registered the darkened expression on the elders face, Papyrus breath stopped. He bowed down, further towards the skeleton below him, his own tongue licking his lips, making them shimmer in the dim light. Papyrus felt how Gaster lapped along his sternum and ribs, cleaning him of his own cum. He started at the bottom and worked himself further up until he reached the neck, the lower jawline and, finally, Papyrus mouth. Still with baited breath, Papyrus anticipated the touch of the others tongue. Almost aggressively Gaster pressed his lips against Papyrus’ and entangled him in a feverish kiss. It was rushed and intense and far too short. Hadn’t he been bound, he would have reached for the Doctor in a futile attempt to hold him close and feel and taste him some more. 

While the older monster was relaxed, Papyrus needs were still not cared for. His shaft stood attention and his mound was covered in his own fluids. 

Ignored prior, Gaster now lavished Papyrus’ neck, while his hands worked on all the parts on his pelvis also neglected so far. 

Soon, he let his weight rest against the skeleton, efficiently pressing Papyrus penis and his own between them. One of his hands still fingered his entrances, spreading them, teasing them, caressing and scratching them to elicit little gasps from the younger. 

“Hmm my sweet little slut, are you ready to finally get fucked properly?”

It took a moment or two for Papyrus to register that he had been asked a question yet again, and before the meaning of the words even reached him, a sharp pain shattered though his bones when Gaster gripped his cock just too hard.

“P-please, do what you want with me!”

“Are you sure about that? What if I just went away and left you here, longing and all by yourself without being able to do something about your need?”

“N-no please, you wouldn’t do that… would you?”

“Well, I could. But what would be the fun in that? So I am going to take you now. I will fuck you hard and fast. Do you understand?”

“YES! PLEASE YES!”

Despite the restraints, Gaster managed to pull Papyrus’ legs further apart and held his shaft before the glistening entrance. While one hand spread the sweet lips apart, the other was still pumping in and out of his back entrance. 

The Doctor pressed in both of them simultaneously and got the most beautiful reaction from Papyrus so far. His limbs pulled against the ropes and the body lifted from the bed as much as possible, hips grinding in attempt to take even more of Gaster inside him. 

“Oh you disgusting little whore. Your body is just aching to be pleasured. Isn’t that right?”

“Yes! Yes take me! Please, please fuck me!”

In the sultriest voice Papyrus ever heard him say Gaster responded:

“I am taking you, I am fucking you, and I am making you my adorable little cumslut.”

An arm had slithered its way below Papyrus back and was pulling him closer towards Gaster while he thrusts his hips up to emphasise his words. Nothing more than a keen was heard from Papyrus side. 

While the thrusts were slow, they were deep. The elders’ breath tickled in Papyrus neck, while his own head pressed against the others chest, inhaling him deeply. With each blow into him, Papyrus let out a loud huff himself. The binds on his arms and legs were unforgiving, just as Gasters hold on his body. He wanted to just take it, to be Gasters good behaving fucktoy, but he couldn’t help himself from grinding his hips into the strong thrusts that wrecked his figure.

Gasters speed turned faster rather soon, less deep but the friction intensified instead, the fingers still plunging into his ass copied the way the cock treated his cunt. 

A firm grasp on his shoulders came with Gasters second orgasm. 

Papyrus wasn’t sure if he was disappointed or relieved it was over but he realised that even though he could feel the cum inside him, partially squishing out at the sides, Gaster still rocked into him. The hand from the shoulder retreated and gripped around his aching cock. Firm, hard strokes left Papyrus reeling. All three of his sensitive organs being toyed with was incredible and Papyrus felt his own orgasm finally approach.

“Gahh- GAHSTER!”

He shouted as his own release finally hit. Using his chance, the Doctor went in again, a hungry kiss almost devouring Papyrus as he held him captive. 

Even with Gaster milking his cock he still didn’t let go, neither did his motions on his pussy an ass. 

His abused entrances clenched and fluttered, his face was flushed, eyes closed, cum and sweat sliding along his bones, Gasters salvia mixing with his own. 

He was blissful. His mind in scrambles. All he could do was to feel. Feel all the Doctor was so willing to give and he would take whatever he could. 

Finally stopping his movements, Gaster let the younger calm down. 

Papyrus panted like he just ran through Hotland in full speed. Between his huffs he brought out little whispers of gratitude.

“…huff… Thank you! Thank you for this! It … I … huff … Thank you!”

Gaster just smiled and let his hand slide over Papyrus head in a caressing motion. 

When the Doctor exited his holes, Papyrus couldn’t hold back another moan. Gaster distanced himself from Papyrus fully and just at the edge of his mind he registered how his hands and feet were freed and softly caressed and kissed. He then was cradled in the others’ arms and sat on his lap, head resting against the shoulder, arms slack while those beautiful, generous hands held him in a tight embrace. 

“You are welcome Papyrus. I am glad you enjoyed it as much as I had hoped.”

Silence spread between them while Papyrus breath evened out.

The skeleton felt light-headed, almost sleepy but also energised and refreshed. 

“Doctor Gaster? Would it be possible to… do … This again?”

Papyrus wanted to ask before his courage would leave him.

“If you feel that this is right for you then yes, I would definitely like that.”

Papyrus was not perfect, he of all monsters knew that, but, if he could share this with Doctor Gaster, maybe he could keep up the charade of being The Great Papyrus just for a little while longer. 

He huddled closer to the one holding him, wrapping his own arms loosely around the other while letting out a sigh. He drifted off into sleep peacefully.

**Author's Note:**

> First time no Swapfell. It was definitely interesting. And no angst! What a surprise :D


End file.
